


【N新V】独占欲

by momochichan



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:55:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29935116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momochichan/pseuds/momochichan
Summary: 一篇突发的pwp，肉的纯粹，肉的彻底没啥情节的同居夜生活
Relationships: Nero/V (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	【N新V】独占欲

“V，你睡着了吗？"

“没有。”V闭着眼睛，在一片黑暗中睡意朦胧的回答。尼禄的手环过来，从背后贴着他，埋头在他的颈窝里，深深地吸气。

“怎么了？”V半天没有听到后续，又追问了一句。尼禄没说话，贴的更近了些，下身硬硬的抵在V的腰上。刚刚抱在他胸前的手顺势下行，摸过平坦的小腹，往下扯了扯他的内裤。V仍是闭着眼睛，手探下去把内裤脱了下来。

尼禄的鼻息扑在V的脖子上，有点痒。他的手略过会阴直接朝着目的去，在穴口上揉按了两下。V还是觉得很困，但也没有阻止尼禄意图明显的动作，交叠的腿向后错开，给尼禄的手腾出空间来，阖着眼安安静静的随他去。然而那只手并没有深入进去，在皱褶附近按了几下就离开了。一阵窸窸窣窣后，硬挺的东西戳进V的腿间，摩擦着他大腿内侧的嫩肉。

V合拢膝盖，任由尼禄在他的大腿间磨蹭。尼禄动了两下就扶着它抵在了入口处，一副就要这么进去的样子。有所察觉的V困倦的睁开眼睛回过头，尼禄抵着他的肩胛骨蹭了蹭：“忍一下，好不好？不会太疼的。”

尼禄声音里讨好的意思十分明显，话里明摆着连润滑剂都不打算用。那头银白色的小短毛蹭在V的后颈上微微的痒，V对他这样撒娇般的举动没什么办法，只好又转回去，调整了一下姿势，分开双腿。尼禄得到了他的允许，挺腰往里进。

一点前戏也没有的进入必然十分艰难，毫无润滑的穴口艰涩的吞入着那根硬热的东西，V皱着眉承受着被强行撑开的不适感，手指揪紧床单。尼禄倒是像很有耐心一般，顶进去一些便停下让V适应，往外抽出再重新插入，一点点的向内深入。

V深深地呼吸，身体却没那么容易放松下来。滞涩而涨痛的感觉让他想起他们并不算特别顺利的初夜，那之后被逐渐教熟的尼禄在性事上几乎没有让他再这么难捱过。他抿着嘴唇忍耐着，偶尔尼禄进的急了才会发出一声闷哼。尼禄也不那么紧逼着他，听到他的声音就稍微拔出来些，缓上一会儿在往里推，就这么磨磨蹭蹭的终于还是整根插了进去。

被迫打开的甬道完全没有平常的热情，兀自紧张的收缩着，尼禄自己也被箍的有些痛，老老实实埋在里面不动，低头在V的后颈上深深浅浅的吻着。

V仍然闭着眼，不太好受的样子。尼禄埋在他身体里，手伸进睡衣，指尖拨弄他的乳头：“脱掉吧。”

“太冷了。”V摇摇头，尼禄把他抱紧，掌心覆在胸口，嘴唇贴在他耳朵上：“脱掉吧。”

“……”V叹了口气，缩在被子里脱那件被他当睡衣的尼禄的旧T恤。他艰难的在尼禄不老实的手的阻挠下完成了这个任务。脱掉的衣服被他扔出被子，光裸的后背紧贴着尼禄的胸口，倒也没有想象的那么冷。

V重新用被子把两个人裹好：“你今天怎么了？”

尼禄没回答，腰上用力顶了一下，V抽一口气，手在尼禄小臂上抓紧。里面还是很紧张，但毕竟是习惯了和尼禄做爱的身体，被插入进去就会自发的适应。尼禄顶进去的这下没有太明显的痛感，V就由着他慢慢的动。

他们平常不太用这个姿势，以至于尼禄顶入的感觉变得都有些陌生。V被尼禄禁锢在怀里，没什么自己活动的余地，只能抓着尼禄的手臂疏解身体内混杂的不适与快感。尼禄把脸贴在他瘦削的肩胛骨上，手习惯性的在他的小腹上按来按去。他似乎十分执着于用手去感觉被V包裹的状态，V觉得这个习惯有些奇怪，但这样并不难受，挤压间甚至也会带来额外的快感，便也不介意配合尼禄这样的嗜好。

黑暗的房间里只有V的声音起起伏伏，不算大，但是在安静的夜晚却十分清楚。尼禄像是刻意不想让他太痛快，只是小幅的顶进去。他当然知道V喜欢怎样怎么样的力道和角度，也知道哪里会让V失去自持甚至呻吟哭泣。但他没有去额外照顾那块地方，只是在抽插的过程中不轻不重的蹭过去，单方面的享受置身于V身体中的快乐。偶尔他会忽然粗暴的碾过那一点，V便发出一声溢着情欲的喘息。

这样间歇的刺激带来的一时满足刚够纾解，食髓知味反而让身体更加渴求。V的内部在情欲面前变得柔软而驯服，主动地绞住那根东西贪婪的吞食，急不可耐的分泌着汁水，尼禄幅度不大的动作带出液体已经足够沾的两人身体间一片湿滑。

V在这样磨人的拉扯中里里外外被情欲浸的透彻，声音逐渐有些变调，他想要转头催促，又被尼禄按回到怀里。从体力上V从来占不到任何优势，但以前的性事中尼禄总是乐于听他的，他并不习惯这样有些强迫意味的性爱，但他知道自己并不讨厌。

尼禄依旧是那样缓慢的动作，比起做爱到更像是耳鬓厮磨。他抓住V的手，拉到唇边吻他：“V……自慰给我看？”

又是那种讨好般的语气。尼禄像个小动物一样伸出舌头来舔，把V的手指含在口中吮吸。V偏头再次问他：“你今天怎么了？”

“我想看。”尼禄依旧没回答，又用力吮吸了一下，抽出V的手带着他向下，让修长的手指合拢在V的阴茎上。尼禄主动地带着V的手撸动，在后面的动作一样，也不快，刚刚好勾起情欲又不能满足的样子。尼禄好像打定主意要让这场性爱变成一种对V的变相折磨，V在这样不上不下的状态里喘息着放软了语气，劝诱一般：“尼禄……”

“嗯。”

尼禄明白他没说出口的请求，倒是真的肯放开手让V取悦他自己。V的手很漂亮，那双平常优雅拂过书页的手指现在紧握在他的阴茎上，像所有沉溺于世俗情欲的人一样快速的动作，淫糜的让人移不开眼。V仰头靠在尼禄身上，尼禄能感觉到他的下腹紧绷，包裹着他的地方贪婪的蠕动。于是尼禄配合着加快了顶入的速度，扎扎实实的碾在前列腺上。V张着嘴，喘息变得黏连，迟来太久的汹涌快感正一步步的推着他到达巅峰，他的身体微微的颤抖了起来，尼禄对他的这个反应极其熟悉，他知道V离高潮只有一步之遥。

偏偏就在这时，尼禄停下了所有动作把自己抽离出去，他甚至按住了V抚慰自己的手，拇指堵住了顶端的小孔。

“——唔！……不，尼禄……”

V发出一声近乎哭叫的呻吟，身体无助的挣动，生理性泪水顺着他的眼角滑下来。尼禄凑过去安慰般的吻掉，仿佛让V如此失态的始作俑者不是他一般。

V缺氧般大口的呼吸，湿润的眼睛让他呈现出脆弱不堪的姿态。他无助的朝尼禄伸出手，尼禄吻了吻他的嘴唇，翻身起来。

尼禄让V保持着侧躺的姿势，抬起V的一条腿，就着这个对V而言有些别扭的姿势再次往里进。里面早就已经太湿太滑，尼禄顺畅的直插到底。这个姿势让尼禄深入到了前所未有的地步，痛苦夹杂着欢愉在V的深处炸开来，他挣动着想要逃离，但被压制的体位让他彻底丧失了主动权，只能由着尼禄在他的身体深处肆意妄为。

这时候的尼禄终于肯放开了在他体内动作，但仍然按着堵着铃口不肯让他射出来，V的声音从呻吟逐渐转到了呜咽，过强的快感和被禁锢的痛苦轮流碾过他的神志。他下意识的喊着尼禄的名字，尼禄却只是用大开大合的动作把他逼得更加不堪。他不能自制的想要蜷起身体，尼禄却一次次的把他拉回去，让他彻底的为他打开。

一片昏沉中V觉得那只一直禁锢着他的手终于肯放开，他随即被整个人拉起来，尼禄拥着他狠狠的撞进去，他终于在尼禄的怀中得到了释放。

尼禄压着他在因高潮而紧绷的身体里快速的进出了几下，拔出来让那些白浊的液体全部射在V的身上。失去了支撑的V脱力的倒回床上，闭着眼睛喘息着。他感觉到尼禄凑了过来，还残留着些许液体的阴茎在他的嘴唇上意图明显的磨蹭了几下。V侧头躲闪了一下，尼禄依然不依不饶的追上来，他只好张口含进去，舌尖舔过顶端，尝到咸腥的味道。

尼禄的味道。

清洗完回来的V快速的把自己缩回被子里，他本来就怕冷，每次做完潮热褪去后更是像被抽走了所有的热量般手脚冰凉。尼禄把门关好灯关掉也回到被子里，伸手去抱他。热气重新在被子里聚集，V的身体逐渐放松下来。

“所以，现在可以说了吗？”重新归于黑暗的卧室里，V的声音带着些哑：“你今天到底怎么了?”

“今天的委托人……“尼禄犹豫了一下，还是老实的说了：“那家的小姑娘一直围着你转来转去，我们走的时候她甚至还抱了你那么久。”

“她才15岁，不要吃小孩子的醋。”V的声音果然带上了无奈，倒也没有因此嫌他幼稚。

“15岁算什么小孩子……她的香水味都沾在你身上了。”尼禄又贴上去，在他的颈间里闻着，似乎再确认还有没有残留。

V失笑：“你是小狗吗？”

尼禄闷闷的埋在V的头发里，张口咬在锁骨上。

“可以是你的。”


End file.
